Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team
|media = |input = }} |''Doragon Bōru Taggu Bāsesu|lit. Dragon Ball: Tag VS}} is a fighting video game based on Dragon Ball Z. The game features high-impact two vs. two combat. It is the third Dragon Ball Z game for the PlayStation Portable, and the fourth and final ''Dragon Ball'' series game to appear on said system. The game was released on September 30, 2010 in Japan, October 19, 2010 in North America, October 22, 2010 in Europe and sometime in October 2010 in Australia. It was re-released in Japan on the PSP's The Best line on July 12, 2012. Overview Development Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game to be featured on the PSP. A demo was released on PSN on October 19. It featured Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 19 and Dr. Gero as playable characters. Tenkaichi Tag Team is the first Tenkaichi game that does not include characters from Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball, but it is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the cast of Dragon Ball Z Kai. It is also the first Tenkaichi game to feature 1 vs 2, 2 vs 1 and 2 vs 2 battles, beside the general 1 vs 1. Key Features *Over 70 deeply customizable characters. *10 different stages. *Character customization. *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' voice acting. *Incredibly deep combo system. *1 vs 1, 1 vs 2, 2 vs 1 & 2 vs 2 battles. *Complete Tenkaichi experience on PSP. *High-Impact battles. *Consists of Blow Exchange and Shot Exchange. *In-game transformations. *Three Super Blast moves or combat moves for all characters. *Dragon Walker, Battle 100 and Survival modes. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Players are able to play solo or team up via "Ad-Hoc" mode to tackle memorable battles in a variety of single player and multiplayer modes, including Dragon Walker, Battle 100, and Survival Mode. The game does team attacks. It features 70 playable and deeply customizable characters, multiple modes, and Ad-Hoc Party gameplay. The game has only English voice overs and excludes the Japanese voice overs. The English voice actors are those of Dragon Ball Z Kai instead of the Funimation dub voice actors which have been there in all the previous Dragon Ball Z games.Goku's corner, at dragonball.namco.com"Namco Bandai Games Announces Two Adrenaline Pumping Dragon Ball Z Titles", at animenewsnetwork.comtaletalesource.blog69 Game Modes ;Dragon Walker The Dragon Walker mode takes players through the entire Dragon Ball Z story arc from the Saiyan Saga to the Majin Buu Saga. This mode features classic stages similar to what is happening in the storyline at that very point, with the stages changing as the saga does. It enables the player to move into a virtually liberal environment and hover over different places on the map, allowing to do side missions, play mini-games, or directly jump into battle with the enemies by going to the location they are in. Once the original Dragon Walker story is completed, new what-if stories are added to some adventures. ;Battle 100 The Battle 100 mode tasks players to relive the most epic encounters, as well as newly created situations from the Dragon Ball world in ever increasingly difficult situations. Characters Battle stages ;Available from the Start *Rocky Area *Break Wasteland *Namek (Land) *Islands *Ruined City *Mountain Road *Supreme Kai's World *Namek (Village) *Dying Planet Namek *Cell Games Arena Reception The game has scored 63/100 on Metacritic, and 66.14% on GameRankings. Most reviewers criticized the game due to being too similar to previous Budokai Tenkaichi games, and the tutorial being too confusing. Trivia *This is the only Budokai Tenkaichi game whose Demo Version can be downloaded.[http://www.dragonball-videogames.com/uk/demos Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, demo at dragonball-videogames.com] *This is the first and only Tenkaichi game where characters formed by the Fusion Dance can defuse. *When Teen Gohan fights Goku or Krillin, he calls them Piccolo. This mistake would later be repeated in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *In early images, Super Saiyan Goku is seen using a Super Kamehameha, it is later removed in the final game and is replaced by an Angry Kamehameha. *The European release of this game on October 22, 2010 featured two different promotional keyring figurines made by Bandai for buyers: Frieza in his final form and Super Saiyan Goku. *When Raditz uses the move "I'm A Top-class Warrior!" the lines are reversed. He says "Death is near! Let me give you an example." rather than "Let me give you an example, death is near!". Gallery Screenshots Characters External links *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/dragonball/tagvs/spec.html Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team official website] References Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team Category:Fighting games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games